Pecado
by Kasaru28
Summary: -Sobre todo, tened entre vosotros un ferviente amor, porque el amor cubre una multitud de pecados.- cito la biblia, jugando entre sus manos con el broche de su ángel, mientras veía a Arthur jugar con un pequeño rubio que había encontrado hace poco.


**He caído ante el embrujo de Hetalia, oh god why?. Lo gracioso es que lo vi hace años, me gusto mas no me había enganchado como me tiene ahora, estoy llegando a pensar que es cierto lo que me dijeron que reacciono lento (?) **

**En fin, desde que vi el primer fanart de esta pareja los ame con locura (he odie a Arthur) así que me vi tentada a escribir sobre ellos, ojala les guste.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga _Laura_ que me ayudo en la elaboración de este pequeño/gran oneshoot.**

* * *

_El odio muchas veces es el pan de cada día que nos ayuda a no hundirnos en la decadencia._

**ººººººº**

Observo con cierta incredulidad, su apariencia, evaluando el tiempo de desgaste de sus zapatos, contando cada hueco en su vestido y los nudos en su cabello.

- Me repites, ¿Qué haces en este lugar? –pregunto entre un suspiro un tanto resignado.

- Me ha enviado Dios, mi señor –bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto, el hecho que su voz no mostrara alguna señal de titubeo lo hacia dudar si lo que le decía la chica era verdad o simplemente locura.

_Un encuentro poco común_

- Jeanne, mi niña –la recibió con los brazos abiertos el rubio, acunando la pequeña figura- ¿Qué le haz hecho a tu hermoso cabello? –Tomo uno de los ahora cortos mechones, llevándoselo a sus labios- ¿Acaso es algo que te ha pedido Dios?

- Dios, no, pero si mi misión –argumento observando seria los ojos de su nación.

- No veo como tu cabello tenga que ver con tu misión –suspiro tomando su mano, llevándola hasta sus labios- aunque de igual manera luces hermosa para mí –continuo sin despegar los labios de su piel, haciendo que la cara de la chica tomara un fuerte color rojo.

_¿Cómo iba a saberlo?_

- Háblame de esa chica en tus filas –comento con sorna el ingles, llevando un sorbo de te hasta sus labios- es toda una celebridad, ¿Sabias?

El francés rio, ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Es solo… un regalo de Dios–argumento divertido por la mirada llena de reproche que le enviaba el otro rubio.

- … Si tu lo dices–siguió tomando tranquilamente su te –De igual manera, ni la mismísima corte celestial podrá ayudarte.

El francés permaneció en silencio apretando sus puños debajo de la mesa, impotente.

_Todas las acciones tienen consecuencia, acción y reacción._

- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! –grito entrando a la casa del rubio.

- Arthur, estas borracho- comento aburrido.

- Respóndeme Francis –demando tirando una mesa.

El francés suspiro y camino hasta quedar a solo unos pasos del ingles.

- Deberías deducirlo por ti mismo- lo observo divertido- ¿o es que tu ego te nubla el juicio?, ¿sabes? Eso de hecho me favorece.

Un fuerte puño paro en su mejilla, haciéndolo caer a los pies del poderoso país.

- no te olvides que ese es tu lugar –lo miro con el mas profundo desprecio desde su posición- tu solamente puedes estar en el piso, arrastrándote cual cucaracha –se acercó a él tomándolo por la camisa, susurrándole al oído- te hare arrepentirte por la eternidad hacerle caso a esa pequeña puta.

Lanzo con desprecio el cuerpo del rubio y salió del lugar.

- ¡Francis! –llamo una dulce voz a su espalda entrando torpemente al salón, sentándose de golpe a su lado- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estas bien?

- Puedes ganar innumerables batallas, pero eres torpe al entrar a un salón –se quejo un poco cuando la sintió tocar su mejilla inflamada.

- Si hubiera estado aquí juro que…

Coloco un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola.

- Era inevitable –sonrió llevando su mano hasta su mejilla, a lo que ella se apoyó en ellas- llevas el prendedor…

- Fue un regalo de mi señor –le devolvió la sonrisa, para después besar sus manos- Lo hare francis, pase lo que pase, te liberare…

Ambos se mantuvieron las miradas durante unos segundos, intentando descubrir algo oculto entre sus ojos azules.

- Lo se, _mi Pucelle_

_En la vida no hay premios ni castigos, sino consecuencias._

Después de la victoria de Orleans, creyó que podría logarlo todo con la ayuda de su Jeanne, otras victorias llegaron, haciendo sentir mas orgulloso al francés, nada podía derrotarlo ahora.

- Jeanne fue capturada… -informo el rey Carlos.

Tres palabras fueron lo que bastaron para destruir su mundo, su futuro, su vida… Él era una nación, sabia lo que se le hacia a los prisioneros de otros, el mismo lo había hecho.

Jeanne iba a morir…

… y no podía hacer nada.

Durante su cautiverio, escucho el ir y venir de innumerables rumores "es una hereje", "esta loca", "fue la perdición de Francia". Las diferentes etapas del juicio pasaban mientras él se consumía en su agonía, hasta que finalmente llego el día en que fue condenada a morir en la hoguera.

El día llego acompañado de un frio viento, sentía el aire faltarle a sus pulmones, deseaba verla al menos una ultima vez, poder acariciar su hermoso cabello, rozar sus cálidos labios, acunarla entre sus brazos para protegerla de todo lo que se le acusaba, el mismo Dios sabia que era capaz de venderle su alma al diablo con tal de poder hacer esto una ultima vez…

La chica fue escoltada por la plaza hasta llevarla a la plataforma donde seria quemada, había sido despojada de sus ropas de hombre y vestía un hermoso vestido blanco dándole un cierto toque de angelical, su cabello estaba enmarañado pero de alguna manera conservaba aquel pequeño broche que él le había regalado.

A pesar de las notables señales de desgaste tanto físico, como emocional aun se veía su temple, jamas bajo la cabeza para algo mas que no fuera rezar, se encomendó a dios como hacia en cada batalla, solo que sabia que de esta no saldría victoriosa.

El ingles la observo mientras repetia sus inútiles oraciones "Dios no te ayudara" pensó cuando dio la orden de empezar con la ejecución, la chica lo observo con fiereza, se negaba a rendirse ante el incluso cuando estaba a punto de ser quemada, el bufo ante esto y se dio la vuelta para retirarse a su hogar, ahora entendia un poco porque esa mujer había sido la única que capturo el corazón de Francis.

El fuego empezó a prender, los gritos de angustia, se juntaron con los vitoreos, los soldados luchaban por mantener la multitud a raya mientras el cuerpo de la joven era consumido por las llamas, observando siempre el crucifijo que había pedido ver hasta su último aliento.

Corría lo mas rápido que podía, tenían varios días planeando la liberación de su doncella, estaba tan solo a unos cuantos metros de la plaza, su ejercito se había quedado atrás concediéndole el privilegio de salvarla, se cruzo por unos segundos con el ingles que se retiraba al castillo, mantuvieron sus miradas mientras el francés corría, lo ultimo que capto de Arthur fue la mueca de sus labios diciendo: _longue vie à la pucelle _

Cuando llego ya era demasiado tarde….

Pudo observar la angustia en sus ojos mientras las llamas abrazaban su cuerpo, la escucho gritar el nombre del creador innumerables veces, cada grito que salía de sus labios era como un cuchillo clavándose lenta y dolorosamente en su cuerpo, inconscientemente tapo sus oídos, intentando alejar lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, negaba desesperado, susurrando su nombre.

Jeanne de alguna manera logro sentir su presencia, ya que desvió la mirada del crucifijo para encontrarse con la suya, cayo sus gritos para dedicarle una ultima sonrisa, no se dio cuenta desde cuando había empezado a llorar, solo se percato de esto cuando ella se le unió.

- _Je t'aime_–dijo antes de que las llamas devoraran su rostro.

Aunque el sonido nunca se libero de su garganta, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer pedazos su corazón…

Sus piernas fueron incapaces de sostenerlo y había perdido el sentido de la audición, miro al cielo en busca de su hermoso ángel, pero solo encontró cenizas, su libertadora se había ido, lo había abandonado para ahora acompañar a su adorado dios.

- Francis…

- Jeanne! – grito volviendo a tener conciencia del mundo.

Pero no estaba, ya no quedaba rastro de su hermosa Jeanne mas que la silueta de su cuerpo que había quedado en la estaca, bajo la cabeza viendo sus lagrimas caer en la nieve, cerro sus puños hasta que tiñeron de rojo la nieve debajo de ellos, escucho el alboroto de las personas cerca de el que luchaban por llegar a la plataforma.

_- Francis…_

Se levanto y camino entre ellos como un fantasma, tropezándose varias veces con sus propios pies, hasta que cayo arrodillado frente a la plataforma.

- Jeanne… -susurro tapando su rostro intentando calmar las lagrimas.

Sintió un cálido toque sobre sus manos, invitándolo a destapar su rostro, observo un pequeño bulto entre las cenizas, una pequeña ráfaga elevo las cenizas dejando al descubierto lo que protegían, un corazón… El corazón de Jeanne, el corazón de Francia.

_- Siempre estaré contigo – susurro tomando el rostro de su nación, juntando suavemente sus labios._

_- Lo se –acaricio con su nariz el contorno del rostro de su doncella, aspirando su delicioso aroma._

_Ellos jamás se habían unido físicamente, ella quería conservarse virgen hasta que su misión con dios terminara, a él no le importaba, con solo tenerla entre sus brazos y protegerla de esas sangrientas batallas era suficiente._

_- Mi cuerpo le pertenece a dios –comenzó trazando un camino desde su mandíbula hasta su corazón- pero mi corazón será tuyo por la eternidad… _

- sobre todo, tened entre vosotros un ferviente amor, porque el amor cubre una multitud de pecados.- cito la biblia, jugando entre sus manos con el broche de su ángel, mientras veía a Arthur jugar con un pequeño rubio que había encontrado hace poco- Me dijeron que la venganza es un plato suculento en el infierno –observo al pequeño rubio dedicarle una sonrisa- y estoy deseoso de que alguien con tan poco gusto como Arthur lo pruebe…

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Salio alguna lagrima? Sinceramente me gustaría que alguien fuera llorado con el, seria una señal que lo hice bien (?) ok no.**  
**Bueno, hay un pequeeeeeeeeña posibilidad que tenga continuación, aunque capaz no la escriba yo, ya que tenderia a ser un poco mas UsaUk y no me agrada el yaoi, pero quien sabe, todo puede pasar en el universo (?) **

**Si les gusto dejen un review! **


End file.
